


All I've Held Onto

by MyFriendsCallMeMartian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But he comes around because his kid tells him to, Derek Hale is a DILF, Derek is a dick at first, F/M, First Responders - Freeform, Flashbacks, He literally has no choice, Kind of Slowburn, Nurses & Nursing, Past Character Death, Peter Hale is a Softie, Plot Twist, Protective Jordan Parrish, Romantic Face Punching, Widowed, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFriendsCallMeMartian/pseuds/MyFriendsCallMeMartian
Summary: “What grade are you in?”“Tenth. But I could have been in eleventh.” She scrunches her face when she says it.Olive pops the first vial off the shunt and replaces it with another. “Why’s that?”“I got really sick last year after they offered me to skip a grade. Dad figured my health is more important than graduating a year early.” Betty shrugs, rolling her eyes affectionately at her father with a soft grin. “I think he’s just afraid I’ll leave and never look back.”Behind them, Derek makes a displeased grunt. Olive chuckles, looking at Betty through her lashes. “Most men are when it comes to their daughters.”“Your dad was like that, too?”Olive pulls the needle out. She places a bandage over the gauze and rips her gloves off. “Nah, but my brother was pretty damn close.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Original Female Character & Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 3





	All I've Held Onto

**DECEMBER 3, 2010**

She’d never been angrier in her whole life. The sight before her was enough to fill her belly with the fire of a thousand suns. The Devil himself shook in his boots at the very thought of her losing her _goddamn mind_ – her foster brother wrapped every single one of her belongings in Christmas paper.

Her dresser, bed, tv and so much more. Her walls were covered in a bright, foiled green paper and her sheets replaced with a candy cane patterned monstrosity. She tried her hardest not to growl when her hand poked away at a pillow covered in the same candy cane paper. The crumpling sound made steam build in her ears. She didn’t dare look in the closet for fear of finding all her clothes wrapped, no doubt still sitting on their individual hangers which were _more than likely_ wrapped in some other trash discount paper.

She huffed and threw herself onto her bed, the sound forcing her to still lest she scream. Jordan stood in the doorway, an ear-splitting grin adorning her sweet face. “What’s the matter, Ollie? You don’t like your gift?”

She sat up, her curls forming a wild halo around her very angry face as she demanded from him, “How the hell is all my stuff wrapped in Christmas paper supposed to be a _gift_ , Jordan?” She started working away at it, tearing her nails into the paper angrily. “I hate you sometimes, you know that? I can’t _wait_ to get moved into another house. You are just _so insufferable-_ ”

Jordan cut her off with a chuckle. Before she could even formulate a thought to ask why, he’d simply answered her with an envelope. She took it, opening it and looking down at the letterhead. Within seconds her chest tightened as she read further and further, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Jordan sat next to her with the softest smile, a firm hand on her shoulder when she broke into a sob.

“Nana got called into work and she couldn’t tell you herself, so I told her I would.” She looked up at him grinning. “Welcome to the family, punk. If you’re cool with it.”

The adoption application was thrown to the floor as she tackled him with the tightest embrace she could muster.

**DECEMBER 3, PRESENT DAY**

She’s been pacing outside the sheriff’s station for an hour when she runs into someone. He’s a gangly thing, all limbs and too much sugar, drowning in flannel and a constellation of moles. He’s as wide-eyed as she is, a sloppy chili dog halfway into his mouth with a lecherous moan when he freezes at the sight of her. She stares back at him, just as mortified because she’d been elbow deep in her jeans trying to scratch at an itch on her inner thigh that wouldn’t go away. Surely, she looks a hot mess and maybe she could have found a more private place to itch away at the bite on her thigh. Yet, here she is with her hand in her pants and this kid staring her down thinking _God knows what_ about the scene in front of him.

Admittedly, she’s been in far more embarrassing scenarios.

The stranger swallows what he’s bitten off, wiping away at his mouth while she removes her hand from her pants. She clears her throat, crossing her arms over her chest in shame as she hunches in on herself. He smiles, nods awkwardly before heading inside. The moment the door closes behind him, she grumbles a choice word under her breath while looking at her phone for an answer as to why her life sucks so much. She pockets her phone and tries desperately to count her breaths while mustering the courage to walk in and make her presence known.

 _Maybe driving across the country without notice to see your brother for the first time in three years is a shit idea,_ she thinks. Her heart pounds with adrenaline the longer she thinks about it. _Surely he’d be happy to have me back in his radius? You have the hotel lined up in case…_

Olivié hasn’t been a part of her brother’s life for almost five years – she hasn’t spoken to him for just as long. The hardest part about adulthood for her had been owning up to her bullshit and Jordan, as loving as he was, couldn’t stand that about her. She’d left as soon as she turned eighteen, no real plan in sight. Just a sliver of an idea of what she was chasing and a couple thousand in her pocket. She was reckless and adventurous where Jordan was methodical and goal-oriented. She was more of go-with-the-flow type person. Jordan tended to have a bit of a stick up his ass. It didn’t mean he didn’t love her. He’d just imagined more for her life.

She’d been living with him and his grandmother for a year under the foster care system when Nana had applied to adopt her out. She was fifteen and very angry at the world, falling under his umbrella of brotherly love. He’d watched her like a hawk all throughout high school and made sure she didn’t become another statistic. Graduating with honors and a well-adjusted attitude to the life ahead of her, she’d quickly thrown everything back in his face when she came home at twenty years old with a ring from a guy he hadn’t even known was in her orbit. Nana hadn’t been much help, simply cooing at the ring on her finger and keeping her mouth shut. She’d had no plans for higher education or a career. He didn’t want her depending on some asshat that couldn’t be bothered to get to know her family before putting a cheap piece of fake gold on her ring finger.

And now here she was – twenty-five with no ring, no man and a brother who she hadn’t spoken to in three years. He’s inside probably eating a hot pocket, unaware of the clusterfuck of emotions she’s about to unleash.

 _If I ever walk in there,_ she thinks to herself.

She groans, wondering why she can’t just walk in there and make her presence known. She’d graduated from nursing school at the top of her class, she was financially stable and had a job with a reasonable schedule at the local ER. She was a _fucking adult_ , she could do this!

“Ollie?”

She jumps out of her skin, clutching at her chest as she takes quick, steady breaths. She can hear her blood rushing through her body, the noise deafening in what is arguably the loudest street in this stupid town her brother loves so much. Beyond that, she can hear what sounds like his voice calling her name. He sounds… _happy?_

She turns around, her eyes wide and body paralyzed at the sight of Jordan in his deputy’s uniform. He looked good. He looked happy. She swallows the lump in her throat as she takes him in. His skin is a little more browned than what she’s used to. His hair is still cropped neat, but significantly longer than the style from his National Guard days. There’s even a hot pocket stain on his shirt. His eyes are glittering in the sunset as she smiles sheepishly at him. She gives him a half-hearted wave at his grin, the one that took up his whole face and made her heart melt. He’d always had the sweetest of smiles for her back then; she missed that about him. “Hey, Jody…been a while.”

He narrows his eyes at her before opening his arms for an embrace. She almost doesn’t hug him. She’s standing a good distance from him and the door he’d walked out of. Her heart pounds louder, harder. She can practically see it beating against her chest. “Baby, I’ve been waiting years for this. Don’t make me wait longer.”

She doesn’t hesitate to tackle him, throwing her arms around his waist with tears soaking through his shirt. He’s got his nose in her hair, arms locked tight around her. Hugging her brother for the first time in five years felt a lot like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me. I'm trying to do a thing.


End file.
